Transformers: Generations
by VaderSpike
Summary: If you thought that time travel was complicated before, just you wait. New universe. Character deaths. Mixed characters from other continuities. Some are the same character as from their original series, others are given new personalities to fit the story.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Generations

This is a fictional version of the Transformers franchise. Familiar characters from Generation 1, Beast Wars, and the Unicron Trilogy are used to create a new Transformers universe for this story. In other words, it does not count as part of Generation 1, Beast Wars, or the Unicron Trilogy.

Part 1

The planet Cybertron was a smoldering mess. The continuous war between the peace-loving Autobots and the power-hungry Decepticons waged for millions of years with neither side showing any sign of defeating the other. Until now.

A red sports car with flames along the sides sped towards Iacon, the capital city of Cybertron, where the faction known as the Autobots resided. The car swerved into the city entrance, then approached a stretch of wall blocking a secured area of the complex. The car skidded to a halt, then changed shape, transforming into a humanoid robot with the car's hood for a chest, the front wheels and headlights becoming its arms, the rear wheels and taillights becoming its legs, the car's roof, along with the windows and spoiler, rotating to become its back. Then hands, feet, and finally, a head protruded from the arms, legs, and separation point of the hood and roof respectively.

The robot, an Autobot warrior named Hot Rod (Classics Rodimus model), walked toward the wall and opened a panel in the wall, revealing a key pad. He pressed a secret code into the pad, which then beeped a few times in acknowledgement, as the wall split open, revealing the secret entrance to the Autobot's headquarters. Hot Rod walked inside as the wall slid shut behind him.

"Optimus!" he shouted, "I have news!"

He turned a corner and entered the control room, where two other humanoid robots were standing. One of them, a tall, red and blue colored robot that looked as though it had truck cab parts on it, turned to face Hot Rod.

This was Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, and representative of their cause (Classics Optimus Prime).

"What is it, Hot Rod?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Sir, the Decepticons are constructing something near grid 56. I think it's another attempt at a time portal, sir."

Prime nodded.

"I see. We should have one of our scouts monitor this device just in case it turns out to be a genuine success."

"Psh." snorted the third robot in the room, which clearly had parts of a green and black 1970's sports car (Cybertron Downshift), "Those creeps couldn't build their own scanning laser, let alone a time portal."

"Don't underestimate them, Wheeljack." said Optimus Prime admonishingly, "Just because we've managed to create a time portal doesn't mean that they can't too."

Wheeljack, the Autobot's chief engineer, snorted again.

"But they don't even have access to the right components! Transwarp technology is only developed in Autobot labs."

"Maybe." said Prime, "But until this war is over, we must keep out guard up." He turned to Hot Rod. "Send Mirage out to spy on them."

"Mirage?" questioned Hot Rod uncertainly, "Are you sure, sir? He's still not fully trained."

"He needs to have some experience in the field. This is a good opportunity for him. Besides, he doesn't need to fight the Decepticons. All he has to do is keep out of sight and watch them. One of Mirage's best skills is stealth, after all."

Hot Rod nodded.

"Of course, sir. I'll let him know."

Wheeljack turned to Prime as Hot Rod left the room.

"Do you actually think that they've found a way to work a time portal?"

Prime's mouthplate twitched as he comprehended his engineer's question.

"I wouldn't put it past Megatron to come across some stolen information or get lucky. If there's one thing I always dread about the Decepticons, it's that Megatron leads them."

Meanwhile, outside their base, hovering over the secret hideout, a helicopter with a black and grey camouflage color scheme (Energon Cyclonus) observed the red sports car speed out of the base again. A small back tank trailed after it at a distance (Energon Crumplezone). Then the tank transformed into a miniature cockpit and flew up to attach to the front of the helicopter. Cyclonus observed his Mini-con's audio recording from when it sneaked into the base behind Hot Rod.

"Hmmm? HA HA! Megatron's plan is working! Better go tell him! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Cyclonus rotated around and buzzed away toward the other side of the planet, toward the Decepticon headquarters.

Since the Decepticons were in control of most of Cybertron, their base was not hidden. Cyclonus descended down toward two other robots standing next to a big, metal ring type thing. He transformed to his robot form, which basically consisted of the helicopter bending between the cockpit and the propellers, to reveal his head, while his arms folded down from the helicopter's wings, and his legs twisted and stretched out from the copter's underside.

"Well?" asked the larger of the two robots that greeted him.

This was Megatron, commander of the Decepticon army. He could change into a white, blue and green colored Cybertronian space cruiser. The wings of the cruiser stretched out from his back on either side, giving him a very bat-like appearance. The ship's cannons formed on his shoulders, the ship's front rested on his back, while the ship's engines formed his legs (Energon Megatron).

The Mini-con drone attached to Cyclonus popped off of him and transformed to its robot form, which basically looked like the tank standing up. It replayed the audio feed it had recorded between the three Autobots earlier.

"So, Prime thinks that we are successfully building our own time portal? Excellent! Now we can put our real plan into action."

Megatron turned to the robot 'working' on the faux time portal. "Demolishor, contact Starscream."

Demolishor, a red and sand colored robot who seemed to change into a missile tank, saluted (Armada Demolishor).

"Right away, sir!"

He pressed a button on a communications device that _did_ work, next to the fake time portal. The image of a severe looking robot that seemed to have fighter jet parts on it appeared on the screen (Classics Starscream).

"Yes, Megatron?"

"Cyclonus has finished his scouting mission. The Autobots are sending Mirage into their time portal to find a planet that has Energon on it." Megatron said.

"But, Mega-mmrph!" Demolishor was cut off by Megatron's hand covering his mouth. Ignoring Demolishor's struggling, Megatron continued to Starscream as though nothing had happened.

"Go and head him off. I know that you can handle one weakling Autobot on your own."

"Of course, sir. He will not get the Energon before us. Starscream out."

Megatron turned to Demolishor once Starscream's image had faded away, and uncovered his mouth.

"You had something to say?"

"Megatron, that wasn't what Cyclonus discovered!" Demolishor blurted out, "The Autobots were sending Mirage to spy on _us_, while the _others_ go to find the Energon!"

"I am well aware of what was reported, thank you, Demolishor." said Megatron severely, "The wanting of Energon is a secondary requirement. First, we take over the Autobot's base. With everyone distracted by our 'potential time portal' scandal, nobody will be around to guard the base. I am going to sacrifice Starscream in order to distract Prime and gain the base. Afterwards, when the Autobots have nowhere to go, we annihilate them and have access to all their Energon."

Demolishor looked horrified.

"But what did Starscream do to deserve this?"

"Somebody had to take the fall. Would _you_ prefer to be sacrificed instead?"

Demolishor spluttered, apparently trying to rearrange his thoughts, then admitted, "Um, yes! Starscream deserves to be sacrificed!"

"I'm glad you agree." said Megatron satisfactorily, turning around, "Now move out, men!"

"Coward, hehe!" whispered Cyclonus to Demolishor.

"I'm surprised Megatron didn't want to sacrifice _you_, considering how annoying you are." muttered Demolishor angrily as they accompanied their leader.

In the meantime, Starscream snuck toward the Autobot's time portal. He was surprised that nobody was guarding it, considering how much Megatron wanted it. He activated the portal using the control panel next to it, causing the opening to shine and shimmer with energy.

"Better get this done." Starscream muttered to himself.

He leapt into the air, transforming to his fighter jet mode, and shot into the portal.

At that moment, Optimus, Wheeljack, and Hot Rod approached.

"Was that Starscream?" asked Hot Rod.

"Yeah. Wonder what he's up to?" said Wheeljack suspiciously.

"Megatron must be aware that we have access to Energon." said Prime grimly, "Starscream's going into the portal to claim it for the Decepticons."

"I TOLD YOU we should have had somebody guarding it!" said Wheeljack hysterically, "Something that valuable right at their fingertips!"

"It's okay, Wheeljack." Prime said, "It's only one Decepticon."

"What if this is a trap, though?" asked Hot Rod.

"What do you mean?" asked Wheeljack.

"Why would Megatron only send one guy to retrieve Energon? What if Starscream is a ploy to drive us away while _he_ takes advantage of our absence and claims our base?"

Prime looked thoughtful.

"You know, I think you might be right." he said finally, "Let us go back to base then."

"What about Starscream?" asked Hot Rod.

"I'll follow him!" shouted a voice from behind them.

Turning, they found Mirage speeding toward them. Mirage was a blue and white, lanky robot who could change into a Formula 1 race car (Classics Mirage).

"What are you doing here?" asked Wheeljack.

"Hot Rod said Prime told me to spy on the Decepticons, but they weren't there, so I came back." said Mirage simply.

"We know where they are, or at least, where they're going." said Prime, "To attempt to take over our base by having Starscream lure us away."

"So what do we do?"

"If you want, Mirage, you can follow Starscream and make sure he doesn't find the Energon we discovered, while the rest of us guard the base from Megatron."

"Yeah, I can do that!" said Mirage eagerly.

Wheeljack and Hot Rod looked less enthused.

"Prime? Are you sure that this is something Mirage can handle?" asked Wheeljack pointedly, "The kid's got no experience."

"Then this will be a great chance to test him." Prime said, "Just like I said before, this does not require fighting from him, only stealth. Besides, I'm sure that if it comes down to fighting, Mirage can handle himself fine."

Mirage looked pleased.

"Thank you, sir! I'll do my best!"

"I know you will. Go on, then. We'll meet up with you once we stop Megatron."

Mirage transformed to his race car alternate mode, then sped through the portal as well.

"Come on, you two." Prime said, changing to his truck cab form and driving away, "Let's roll out!"

Upon arriving on the other side of the portal, Starscream observed his surroundings. The planet was very organic and lush. There seemed to be only organic life living here, but nothing Starscream had ever seen before.

He wandered around for a while, then activated his scanners, trying to locate any Energon, assuming Megatron was right in thinking that there would be any here. After a few minutes, he noticed a vague energy signal coming a few miles away.

"All this work just for a tiny sliver of Energon?" he thought to himself, "Urgh. Megatron doesn't appreciate me at all."

Just then, a portal appeared in the sky above him. He looked up eagerly, expecting Megatron to arrive, but it wasn't Megatron. It was an Autobot.

"Oh, here he comes."

Mirage landed hard on the ground, then staggered and fell over clumsily.

Starscream chuckled to himself.

"This should be a piece of cake."

Mirage regained his footing, then looked around warily for Starscream.

"Hey, Star-Jerk! I know you're here!" he shouted into the distance.

Starscream fumed. What a nerve that kid had.

He jumped out from his hiding place.

"I thought Saintimus Prime taught you not to name-call." he taunted.

Mirage raised his weapon (The front of the F1 car's nose) and aimed it at the Seeker. Starscream in turn aimed his shoulder cannons at Mirage. They stood facing each other, weapons trained at the other for a long moment.

"You going to make a move, or-?" began Mirage. He was interrupted by Starscream's shoulder cannon suddenly firing him point blank in the chest plate. Mirage toppled over in pain, smoking unfurling from his chest.

"Foolish Autobot." Starscream smirked, "You know nothing about fighting or, well, _anything_ do you?"

Mirage winced, but glared up at the Decepticon, who raised his cannon again, this time, aiming for his face.

But then, another cannon blast knocked Starscream backward. Mirage lifted his head gratefully, expecting to see Optimus, or one of his comrades. What he saw was . . . not what he'd expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

For a moment, Mirage thought it was Prime; A furry version of him. Then he realized that this individual had a slightly differently shaped mouthplate and when he spoke, it did not sound like Prime at all.

"Leave him alone."

His savior appeared to be transformer as well, but he clearly did not change into a car or truck or plane (All Beast Wars characters are the same in design). He glared down at Starscream, who looked up at him in complete shock and confusion.

"What the Pit are you?" asked Starscream incredulously.

"I am Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals." The newcomer said.

"Optimus _Primal_?" asked Starscream and Mirage together.

What was going on here?

Optimus Primal aimed his weapon down at Starscream.

"Leave now, Decepticon."

"Are you a relative of Optimus Prime?" asked Mirage in an awed voice.

"Something like that." replied Primal, "But we can catch up later. Right now I want to know why you two are here."

Meanwhile, a few miles away, another time portal opened up and Megatron, Demolishor, and Cyclonus descended onto the planet. Megatron was fuming. His plan to take over the base had not worked at all. Prime had been waiting for him there, having dispatched one of his comrades to get Starscream instead. Now all Megatron could get was the Energon, and he intended to get it. He turned to the other two.

"Start scanning. We need to find where-"

He stopped suddenly at the sounds of something in the distance. It sounded like a stampede.

"What is that?" asked Demolishor, sounding frightened.

There were distant shapes heading toward them in the distance. Megatron aimed his shoulder cannons at them.

"Whatever they are, they aren't going to help us."

They looked like giant monsters. Something that looked like a giant purple lizard with huge jaws was leading the group.

Megatron fired his shoulder cannons at the big lizard. But it dodged the missile and, amazingly, it spoke.

"Hold your fire! Stop shooting!"

Megatron stared. How could life forms of this kind be able to talk?

The group of monsters stopped in front of the startled Decepticons.

"It's you." said the giant lizard in amazement.

"You know who I am?" asked Megatron.

"Certainly: The original Great Megatron, conqueror of the galaxy."

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle at the thing's description of him.

"Yesssss, indeed. Wait. The_ original_ Megatron?"

"Yes." said the thing, "I suppose I'll need to explain what is happening and where you are. Megatron, Terrorize!"

Staring in disbelief, Megatron watched as the giant reptile changed form into a humanoid robot with the lizard's legs remaining as the robot's legs, its mid-section splitting open and folding onto it's back, and the lizard's head and tail becoming the robot's right and left arms respectively. But Megatron's disbelief wasn't because of the fact that this being was a transformer.

"Megatron?" he asked quietly, then he roared "_I AM MEGATRON_!"

The other nodded.

"The original, yes. I took your name out of respect for your legacy."

Megatron, who couldn't help noticing how similarly their voices sounded, nodded.

"Yes, well then, tell me more about you besides your name, _Megatron_."

"Well, we are from what is known to you as the future. We are called Predacons, the future of what is now the Decepticons." He gestured at the other beings with him.

"This is my crew: Scorponok," a gray colored, eight legged and clawed thing on the ground with a huge stinger arched over its back changed shape at the mention of his name.

"Inferno," Future-Megatron continued, and a flaming red, six-legged thing with huge mandibles changed shape as well.

"Terrorsaur," a bat-like, red colored bird-thing transformed.

"And Waspinator" he finished as a green, six-legged, buzzing thing with a black and yellow abdomen changed and landed on the ground.

Megatron observed the five weirdoes standing before him. Could this _really_ be the future of the Decepticons?

"I see. So, if you are from the future, what happens to me? To the Decepticon army?"

The other Megatron hesitated for a fraction of a second, the said "Well, obviously, you win the war and we currently rule Cybertron as a result of your victory against the Autobots. But a renegade group of Maximals, or what's left of the Autobots, alone challenge us. We came to this point to intercept you and help you destroy the Autobots to ensure that nothing threatens our rule."

"So, you are suggesting that we join together to destroy the Autobots? Interesting. Prime is bound to arrive soon. He knows what I'm after."

"MEGATRON!"

Both Megatrons turned to see Starscream pelting toward them, closely followed by more of those strange, organic looking things, albeit of a different variety.

"It's the Maximals." growled Future-Megatron, "They've trailed us here. Predacons, engage!"

Scorponok, Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Inferno charged.

"Megatron, do we-?" Demolishor asked.

"Yes, go!" said Megatron exasperatedly.

With that, Demolishor and Cyclonus charged after the Predacons toward the oncoming Maximals. Both Megatrons stood back and fired from where they were standing.

Starscream dived and hid behind some rocks, peering out from behind it to observe the battle.

Mirage, meanwhile, who fought alongside the Maximals, looked up into the sky as another portal appeared. Out of it tumbled Optimus Prime, Hot Rod, and Wheeljack.

"About time." he said to himself.

"Whoa." said Hot Rod, observing the firefight below him, "What has Mirage gotten himself into?"

"Let's help him, then find out." said Prime.

The three of them opened fire upon the Predacons and Decepticons as well.

"Ugh, _fabulous timing_, Prime!" growled Megatron, then he shouted, "Fall back! Fall back!"

"Retreat!" shouted Future-Megatron to the Predacons.

With that, the Predacons and Decepticons transformed and sped away into the distance.

A brown colored Maximal with gray rodent-parts snorted.

"Psh. Even in the past, the Preds were a buncha' wimps."

Prime, Hot Rod, and Wheeljack landed next to them.

"You okay?" Hot Rod asked Mirage.

"Yeah. Thanks for dropping in."

Prime approached the Maximals.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I don't know who you all are, but I would like to thank you for helping my comrade."

Optimus Primal nodded.

"I appreciate your thanks, Optimus Prime. We are the Maximals; your descendants."

"Descendants?" Wheeljack asked incredulously.

"Yes. We are from the future. This is my crew: Rattrap," the brown Maximal from earlier gestured.

"Cheetor," a blue and yellow Maximal with black polka-dotted yellow fur parts on him waved enthusiastically.

"Rhinox," a large, green transformer with brown leathery hide parts smiled.

"Dinobot," a tall, fierce looking blue robot with similar, yet different leathery hide merely nodded.

"and I am Optimus Primal." Primal finished.

"What did you say?" asked Hot Rod.

"Optimus?" asked Wheeljack.

"Primal?" inquired Prime.

"Let me explain." said Primal, "It's a long story."

A couple miles away, the Predacons and Decepticons were wandering around, wondering what was happening as well.

"Seriously, those guys are our future?" asked Demolishor skeptically, gesturing at Waspinator, Terrorsaur, and Inferno, who were squabbling nearby.

"I guess." said Cyclonus, "But, I mean, how can they be? Just 'cause they say they are, doesn't mean that they are! They can't be descended from us, they're insane! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hoo hoo! HA!"

"Right. Good point." muttered Demolishor.

"Tell me," Megatron addressed Future-Megatron, "Why do you look and sound very much like myself?"

"Mere coincidence, Megatron." Future-Megatron assured him.

"Whyzzzz Megatron lying to them?" Waspinator asked Terrorsaur and Inferno, who were a few feet away from the Megatrons.

"I don't know." said Terrorsaur irritably, "And who cares, anyway? As long as we get what we came for."

"The Royalty has a plan! It will be brilliant!" Inferno declared importantly.

"Of course," continued Future-Megatron, "we do have another problem we need to rid ourselves of: Tarantulas."

"Who is this?" asked Megatron.

"He was originally a member of my crew, but he betrayed me and is trying to rule the universe himself."

"But that is every Decepticon's ambition." snorted Megatron, "Starscream has tried to wrestle control from me every time my back is turned. What makes this 'Tarantulas' any different than the others who have tried to take over?"

Future-Megatron hesitated, then said "Because he is actually powerful enough to do it."

Back with the good guys, Optimus Prime and Primal looked each other over.

"I see." said Prime.

"Yeah." said Primal.

Prime stuck out his hand.

"Then it's official. We combine forces."

They shook hands, then Primal turned to observe their teammates.

"It seems likes our sides already have a lot in common, anyway."

Wheeljack and Rhinox were comparing notes and exchanging tips with each other on machinery, Mirage and Cheetor were sharing their experiences in being rookies on their respective factions, while Rattrap and Hot Rod were discussing the demands of being second-in-command to their leaders.

Hot Rod then turned to Dinobot, who was sulking in the background and had not said one word since arriving on the planet.

"What's your story?" Hot Rod asked brightly.

Dinobot just glared at him.

"Tell me about yourself." Hot Rod persisted.

Dinobot sighed, then said in a low, growling voice (which would've made you want to clear your throat), "I used to be with Megatron, but I switched sides."

"Why did you leave?" Hot Rod asked interestedly.

"He never respected anyone, he has no code of honor, and he takes advantage of his minions." Dinobot replied.

"Strange, he sounds just like the Megatron from my time."

"He also boasted about being a celebrated war hero and battled valiantly for the Decepticons." continued Dinobot.

Hot Rod's curiosity was growing.

"Was the first Megatron destroyed or captured after the war, do you know?"

"He was arrested, then he disappeared for years; presumed dead." said Dinobot carelessly.

Hot Rod mulled this over, then a revelation hit him.

"Huh."

"What?" asked Dinobot.

"Think about it." Hot Rod said slowly, "Veteran of the war, same personality, same voice, vanished, and _another one_ turns up? Get it?"

Dinobot, getting it, looked startled.

"Wait. Are you suggesting that your Megatron from my past, and my Megatron from your future are . . . ?"

"The same guy." Hot Rod nodded.

Dinobot snarled, "I suppose it makes some sense."

"Hold on!" Hot Rod started, another thought hitting him, "Does this mean that Optimus Primal is . . . ?"

"No." Dinobot interrupted him, "Primal actually did take Optimus Prime's name in his honor."

"But apparently, the future Megatron told our Megatron that they aren't the same. Why?"

Dinobot scowled.

"I'm sure that Megatron has become more ambitious in the future. He must be planning something big; big enough to alter life as we know it."

At the same time,

"No, I told you my plan already." Future-Megatron insisted, "Wipe out the Autobots to destroy the Maximals, destroy Tarantulas, then return to a future in which you did rule, and I do rule."

Megatron paced back and forth in front of him.

"Let's be clear; I will experience ruling the universe when you do what you want, yes?"

"Yes, my new present will be your new future." Future-Megatron replied.

"That sounds good in theory, but how do I know you won't double-cross me?" Megatron retorted.

"I want to help you accomplish your goals. Isn't that enough?"

"Very well," Megatron relented, "but I'm keeping an eye on you."

Future-Megatron shrugged.

"If that's what it takes."

"But, back on this Tarantulas character." Megatron continued, "He can't be more powerful than you are, surely?"

"He is." Future-Megatron admitted, "He found a way to absorb raw Energon into himself. It increased his power levels to more than twice as much as myself."

"So he is invincible, then?" asked Megatron.

"Not entirely." Future-Megatron said, turning and walking toward his group of Predacons behind him, "But he has become more powerful than any one transformer has ever been."

Megatron watched his descendant walk away, lost in multiple thoughts about the future.

Future-Megatron reached the group.

"Scorponok, go patrol outside this area in case anything else comes here. Inferno, you replace him in two cycles."

"Understood!" said Scorponok pompously, raising a clamp and saluting.

"In the name of The Royalty!" shouted Inferno, jumping to a salute as well.

Scorponok shook his head in annoyance, then transformed to his beast mode and scuttled away, muttering angrily to himself as he patrolled the land surrounding the bad guy's territory.

"Why does Megatron even keep him around for? He's insane, trying to suck up to Megatron, calling him names all the time. Megatron already has _me_. The only reason he's still here is because he's filling in for- what's that?"

Another portal had appeared in the sky above him. Out of it came a large purple arachnid, cackling insanely.

"Oh no." Scorponok whispered.

The eight legged monstrosity transformed, folding in half, with the front half forming the chest, and the back part forming it's, well, back, while the legs transferred to the robot's forearms and the mandibles of the beast form became the robot's hands.

"There you are." the robot said gleefully, landing in front of Scorponok and drawing a grapple gun with a missile in it and aiming it at him.

"Tarantulas!" Scorponok said, transforming as well, aiming the rocket missiles within his clamps at the other.

"So, where is everyone?" asked Tarantulas.

Scorponok tried not to look at Tarantulas. Everything from his optic visor to his mandible-like mouth creeped the circuits out of him.

"I'm not letting you near Megatron!" he tried to say fiercely, but it came out a little shaky.

"I didn't mean Megatron. I meant the Maximals and Autobots." Tarantulas said pleasantly.

"Oh, well, the Maximals are that way!" Scorponok said quickly, pointing in the opposite direction in which he came.

Tarantulas must've picked this up too, because he said "So that means Megatron has to be the other way then?"

Scorponok looked panicked.

"What? No! No!"

"Thank you for the assistance." said Tarantulas, aiming his gun.

"No! No! No! Nononononono!" Scorponok exclaimed, waving his clamps wildly, but it was no good.

The missile went off and embedded itself deep inside Scorponok's armor. He keeled over and fell flat on his face in front of Tarantulas, smoke billowing out of his damaged chest plate.

"One down, just nine to go." Tarantulas said satisfactorily.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Well, that's certainly an interesting theory." Prime admitted.

"But . . . if this is true, why would Megatron lie to his past self?" Hot Rod asked.

Rhinox looked thoughtful.

"He must have some plan involving altering the past by not only destroying the Autobots, but by altering _himself_ as well."

"It's very risky to mess with time." Wheeljack added, "It could turn out very badly not just for him, but for everyone else as well."

Primal nodded.

"I've got a funny feeling now that Megatron going back in time had less to do with us, and more to do with something about himself."

"What about this Tarantulas guy?" Hot Rod interjected.

"Well, he's crazy, insane, crazy, invincible, crazy, creepy, crazy-" Rattrap reeled off, until Hot Rod interrupted him.

"No, I mean, what's his goal in all this?"

"Well," said Rhinox, "he's not a descendant of the Autobots or the Decepticons. Apparently, he faked his history to join with Megatron. I think he may be planning to destroy _all_ transformers."

A few miles away, Waspinator buzzed around in circles, muttering angrily to himself.

"Ooohh. Wazzzpinator hates hizzzz job. Stinger-Bot muzzzzzt be around here."

He noticed a dark shape below him, lying on the ground.

"Oooo! There he izzz!" Waspinator exclaimed happily, dive-bombing toward the shape on the ground below him.

Transforming to his robot form, with his wasp's head splitting in half on his chest plate, his abdomen splitting to form his legs, leaving a small amount back there to hang off of him, and his wings remaining on his back so he could still hover over the ground, he landed next to shape that was indeed Scorponok. Or, what was left of him, as he had been blown apart.

"Ooooooo noooooo!" Waspinator exclaimed, panicking. Not for Scorponok's demise, but rather at the thought that whatever did this to him could still be around.

He hurriedly spoke into his comlink.

"Wazzzpinator to Megatron! Stinger-Bot izzz dead! Wazzpinator not want to di- *gulk*!"

He was interrupted by a claw grabbing him around his neck.

On the other side of the com,

"What? Waspinator! Urgh." Future-Megatron grunted, staring at the com.

"It seems that one of your men is dead." Megatron observed.

"The Maximals wouldn't deactivate anyone unless it was last resort. Even Dinobot wouldn't kill unless it was a fight with honor. And believe me, Scorponok has no honor."

"So, what could've done it?"

"Most likely whatever is attacking Waspinator now: Tarantulas." Future-Megatron said grimly.

"Do you want to try to save him?" asked Megatron.

Future-Megatron snorted.

"No. He is not worth saving. However, I do want to try to get rid of that eight-legged slag-heap."

"I agree. Let us head out. Tarantulas can't defeat all of us."

Future-Megatron shook his head.

"No, you're wrong. If anything, we will all die after merely holding him up for a few cycles. Some of us should stay at a distance. Besides, Tarantulas does have one small flaw we could take advantage of: his power."

"But . . . power means, well . . . _power_, doesn't it?" asked Megatron curiously.

"Yes, but Tarantulas is not strong enough to withstand that much Energon inside him for long. So, we simply need to hold him off until we can find a way to absorb more Energon into him, causing him to overload."

"Wait." Megatron said suddenly, "This whole planet seems to be filled with raw Energon!"

"Excellent!" Future-Megatron turned to the others behind him, "Terrorsaur, you and Starscream will accompany us to distract Tarantulas. Inferno and Imploder-"

"Demolishor." Megatron corrected him.

"Yes, him, will construct an Energon absorbing device to try to inject him with." concluded Future-Megatron.

"Cyclonus, try to find Waspinator." Megatron said.

Cyclonus cackled insanely and hovered up into the air.

"Inferno, when you finish, take the device to our location in order to use it." Future-Megatron told his sub-commander.

"Yes, my Queen!" Inferno practically shouted.

Both Megatrons gave each other 'How can you stand that guy?' looks, then transformed and headed off with the other two to find Tarantulas.

Speaking of Tarantulas . . .

"So, Waspinator, have you agreed to be casualty #2?" he teased.

Waspinator struggled in Tarantulas' vice-like grip, but managed to splutter out, "Wazzz . . . pinator . . . not ready . . . to . . ." he suddenly managed to revert to beast mode and swipe at Tarantulas with his stinger, "die!"

Caught by surprise, Tarantulas recoiled, dropping Waspinator, who flew away faster than any living thing could go.

"Wazzzpinator survived Spider-Bot! Wazzzpinator doing good tod-" and once again, he was interrupted, this time by a missile striking him in mid-air, "-AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He crashed head-first into the ground, then flopped over onto his back.

"Owwwwwww." He muttered miserably.

His assailant drove up with Rattrap, Optimus Prime and Primal with him.

"There was no need to shoot him." Prime admonished Hot Rod.

"Yeah, sorry." said Hot Rod, though he sounded pretty amused.

The four of them stopped before the fallen Predacon, then transformed and advanced on him as he lifted his head to see who was coming. He gulped.

"What were you doing?" Prime asked.

"Wazzpinator wazzz looking for Stinger-Bot, but Spider-Bot attacked Wazzzpinator after Wazzzpinator found dead Stinger-Bot." Waspinator admitted hurriedly.

"So, Tarantulas killed Scorponok . . . and you escaped him. You. On your own." said Primal skeptically.

"Yezzz!" Waspinator said defensively, "But Wazzzpinator not want to see Spider-Bot again!"

"Alright." said Primal, "If you could just tell us where Tarantulas is, you can go back to Megatron. But if you want to help us . . ." his voice trailed away as he noticed Waspinator had flown off in retreat again, "you . . . can. Guess not."

"Psh. Predacons." Rattrap snorted.

"Well, since Waspinator flew from that direction," said Prime, pointing ahead, "I'll guessing that Tarantulas has to be that way also."

"I agree." said Primal, as they all transformed and headed forward again, "Let's move."

Tarantulas stood alone in the middle of the deserted landscape, watching two Autobots and Maximals approaching from his right, and two Decepticons and Predacons approaching from his left.

"Well, this should prove interesting." He chuckled to himself.

Then the eight of them intercepted each other.

"Prime!" shouted Megatron.

"Primal!" exclaimed Future-Megatron.

"Megatron!" declared both Optimuses.

"TARANTULAS!" shrieked Tarantulas, firing a missile at them.

They dodged it and scattered.

"Do we have a plan?" Rattrap asked Hot Rod.

"Just shoot and don't get shot." Hot Rod replied.

But then, Tarantulas' second missile struck Rattrap in the chest plate and he toppled over.

"Rattrap!" cried Hot Rod in shock.

Terrorsaur and Starscream soared overhead, trying to dive-bomb Tarantulas, but the Spider-Bot shot another missile up at them. Starscream swerved just in time, but Terrorsaur received a full-on impact. He spiraled through the air and landed hard on the ground.

Starscream descended down next to Hot Rod.

"Let's corner him." he suggested.

Hot Rod hated Starscream, and he knew the feeling was mutual, but this was also a mutual effort to save each other's group. He nodded, cocked his blaster, and they charged at Tarantulas. But Tarantulas simply swept them both aside with a powerful round-house kick.

Then Tarantulas turned his attention to the four commanders approaching him as one. He blocked a punch from Primal, then grabbed Megatron's arm as he attempted to punch him, shoved Primal down to the ground, then flung Megatron around and slammed him into Prime, who had tried sneaking up on him while he was engaged with the first two. Future-Megatron used this opportunity to grab Tarantulas' other arm tight in his beast-mode's head, which was also his right hand.

"You piece of slime." he snarled.

But then Tarantulas shoved his arm up so hard, Future-Megatron's beast-mode head shattered and released his arm.

"That kinda hurt." said Tarantulas indignantly, aiming his missile at the recoiling Future-Megatron. Then he was blasted away and landed on the ground, with Tarantulas' missile sticking out of his chest, smoking heavily.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHheeeheheheheheBWAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Tarantulas laughed in triumph.

But then, somehow, something very strange started happening.

Future-Megatron's DNA scanner activated and scanned the area, resting on Megatron, who was getting to his feet nearby.

"What the-?" he exclaimed as his body was scanned over.

Across from them, Rattrap, and Terrorsaur's scanners were doing the exact same thing to Hot Rod and Starscream respectively.

"Huh?" Tarantulas looked thoroughly confused.

"Rattrap?" Hot Rod asked uncertainly, as all three of the mortally damaged beast-warriors began to glow bright blue. Hot Rod watched in astonishment as the blue shape that was Rattrap straightened up. Then the blue light faded and Rattrap reappeared. He now looked totally different. He had turned red and brown and seemed to be made out of steel. His transformation had changed as well. His rodent head, which had previously been on his chestplate, was now apparently split in half and resting on his shoulders. His beast mode 'kibble' was still on his back, but now rotated 180 degrees. His robot mode's superstructure now appeared to have organic elements on it, such as a six-pack now on his chest plate (Transmetal Rattrap).

"Whoa. What in the name of Primus was that?" then he looked down at himself. "Eh? What happened to me?"

You? What about _me_?" asked Terrorsaur, who had also been reformatted. He was now purple and maroon. His beast arms and legs still appeared to be his arms and legs in robot form (Transmetal Terrorsaur).

"We've been . . . remolded." he answered himself in awe, observing his new form.

"So it seems." responded Future-Megatron, who had also been changed. He was now purple and tan-colored, with what appeared to be his beast mode's mid-section split along his shoulders just like Rattrap's. He was also holding a long, spiked weapon that looked like it could've been his beast-mode's tail (Transmetal Megatron).

"And it's good. Yesssss." he added satisfactorily.

"But . . . I killed you!" said Tarantulas in shock.

"Yesss. But not anymore." Future-Megatron said smugly.

Then from above, Inferno flew into view, carrying a huge, metal device that looked like a cannon.

"Royalty! I have it!" he shouted down at them.

"Launch it now!" shouted Future-Megatron.

"Uh, launch . . . what?" asked Tarantulas, totally lost.

Inferno fired the raw Energon injector down at Tarantulas with a cry of, "For the glory of the colony!"

Tarantulas suddenly realized what was happening.

"Oh no. Energon!"

The raw energy hit him full on. He began to glow, then vibrated violently, convulsing with pain.

"No! NoooooeeeerRRRAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then he exploded with such force, that everybody was knocked back a few feet, and caused Inferno to tumble in the air. When the smoke cleared, Tarantulas was revealed to have been blown into thousands of pieces on the ground.

Yesssss." said Future-Megatron in triumph.

"Whoa. Power overload?" inquired Rattrap.

"Seems like it." said Hot Rod.

"Okay, so what happened to me? To _us_?" asked Terrorsaur.

Prime got to his feet, holding his head as though he had a massive headache.

"You guys must've inadvertently scanned Megatron, Hot Rod, and Starscream's vehicle modes and they merged with your current organic forms, causing a mutation."

"Scanned vehicle modes, eh?" asked Rattrap, "I wonder . . ."

He transformed to beast mode, then his rear legs shifted into wheels, while his front legs folded upward to reveal another set of wheels and tailpipes flipped out from his back.

"Hey, hey! Check it out! Wohooooooo!" he shouted ecstatically as he sped away and spun doughnuts into the ground.

Terrorsaur shot into the air, changing to beast mode as well, then rocket thrusters emerged from his tail-section, and his wings folded out to reveal VTOL fans.

While Future-Megatron did the same, his beast mode had turbines that flipped out to make _him_ fly, along with roller skates under his feet. He was not so impressed with the latter detail.

"I can live with this." he admitted.

"Let's go home, team." said Prime, leading Primal, Hot Rod, and Rattrap away.

"Go on. I'll be back with you shortly." Megatron called after the retreating Terrorsaur, Starscream, and Inferno.

Future-Megatron landed next to him.

"I suppose I must thank you for this."

"I didn't do anything." said Megatron.

"Yes, but you inadvertently, saved my life." Future-Megatron insisted.

Then a strange disjointed sound came from Tarantulas' remains on the ground. His head was twitching.

"Along . . . withzzzzzzzzzzz . . . your . . . own." it managed to say.

Future-Megatron then crushed the head beneath his foot, shutting it up. Megatron, however, was not unaware of what it had said.

"What? What did he mean?"

"Uh, nothing. He was just blabbing." said Future-Megatron unconvincingly.

"It's time you stopped lying to me. Tell me or I'll destroy you!"

You can't!" Future-Megatron said anxiously.

"Why not?" Megatron demanded.

Future-Megatron faced Megatron intently.

"I'm more than just the Decepticon's future. I'm your future! _I am_ _you_!"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The two Megatrons stared at each other, one in disbelief, the other in determination.

"So . . . it's true." Megatron said at last, "I suspected from the very start. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was planning this carefully. I needed you to trust me first." Future-Megatron said sincerely.

"So, your goal to wipe out the Maximals by destroying the Autobots . . . ?"

". . . was a secondary goal, yes." Future-Megatron nodded, "In truth, I am not in command of Cybertron. The Decepticons lost the war, but I (or _we, _now_)_, survived and tried to rebel against the rule of the Maximals."

"So, you came back to this time period because . . . ?" Megatron asked, still not fully understanding his future self's plan.

"I wanted to help put you on the right track to victory. I know, because I experienced it all, how you lost the war, because the end result of the outcome is standing right in front of you. I am outnumbered, severely cut down on help, and powerless to overtake Cybertron in my current state of what would've been your future had I not intervened here. I came back to tell you my mistakes so that when you act upon your future (And in my case, past) actions, you can do them correctly and change our destiny: To rule Cybertron and the universe!"

Megatron stood in silence for a long time, thinking over his counterpart's plan.

"Hmm, fine. Tell me about these 'mistakes', then."

While back over with the Autobots and Maximals,

"Now that Tarantulas has been destroyed, our next priority is Megatron. Both of them." said Prime.

"If they are the same individual, their survival must be linked to each other, right?" asked Wheeljack.

"Not entirely." Rhinox corrected him, "Our Megatron is from your Megatron's future. But, by coming here and meeting himself, Megatron has already changed his future to an extent. Our Megatron did not meet his future self in his past, which would've been your present had he not come here, so by doing that alone, he will have changed a lot of things."

"Wait." interjected Hot Rod, "You think Megatron's going to try to change his future by . . . talking to himself?"

"It's possible." said Rhinox thoughtfully, "He could be telling himself what he would have to do to take over, in order to avoid making the mistakes that our Megatron did do, and that your Megatron would have done."

Mirage held his head and wailed "Oh, stop! My head hurts!"

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Rattrap.

"Nothing, for now." said Prime, "We should monitor both Megatrons and find what his/their plan is. Let's roll out!"

Everybody transformed and (with the exception of Cheetor, Rhinox, Primal, and Dinobot) rolled forward.

Meanwhile,

"Understand?" asked Future-Megatron.

"Yes, I do." said Megatron.

"Good. Just do what I told you, and we will rule the future."

Future-Megatron turned and began to walk away.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" Megatron called after him.

"Back to the future." said Future-Megatron, not turning back.

"Why?"

"To see if my plan worked and to get back to my timeline."

"But, if the future will change, then your future will no longer exist, right?"

Future-Megatron stopped walking suddenly.

"Um, I suppose." he said warily.

Megatron smirked.

"So, if I follow your path and go back to _my_ past when I'm in my _future_ which will be my _present_, and I tell _my_ past self about what _you_ told me, then I will become even more powerful!"

Future-Megatron turned quickly.

"No! Doing it once should be enough!"

Megatron turned his back.

"See, I don't think so. In order for my future to improve . . ." his shoulder cannons lowered as he turned back around and aimed at Future-Megatron. ". . . yours has to end."

Future-Megatron looked alarmed.

"No! What are you doing!? You can't kill me! This won't help you! You'll destroy your own future!"

"Actually, I won't. You just said that when my future changes, yours doesn't exist. You are the future of what would be my failures. You are no longer my future."

"Wait! How do you know that _your_ past self won't try to kill _you_?"

Megatron chuckled.

"That's the thing. _You_ didn't, which is why _I'll_ get away with it. But when I meet my past self, I will know that he will try to kill me. So, I'll be prepared for it."

"I'll kill you if I have to!" Future-Megatron shouted in desperation. He had not planned on this happening.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! An empty threat! Unlike me, your future survival is dependent on mine! I am your past, so if I die, you die immediately. Farewell."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Future-Megatron's last thought before he was blown into pieces by his own past self, was that he should have known better than to try to reason with himself. He should have remembered that his past self would be just as power-hungry as he himself was, meaning that he would naturally turn the tables on him the first chance he got.

_Well_, he thought_, at least I will benefactor from this indirectly_.

Megatron observed the remains of Future-Megatron, then looked up at the sky, which now seemed as huge to him as the opportunity he had just gained.

"Now, time for my_ real_ future."

He transformed to his space-cruiser alternate mode, and shot up into the sky, toward the time portal that he knew would take him back to the present. But, as he entered it, he was jostled around, feeling energy currents sparking around him, as though the portal was malfunctioning.

"What in the Pit is happening?" he wondered, "Are the ripples of time affecting me now?"

His vision blanked out. Then, a rush of memories and images he had not witnessed before, surged through his head so fast, he could only make out jumbled voices and blurred images of things he could not properly distinguish. What was going on? Suddenly, the images and noises faded out, and he came back to reality. Or, close to it.

"So, it's true. I suspected from the very start. Why didn't you tell me before?"

Megatron blinked. He was staring at himself asking the exact same question he had asked his future-self right after he had revealed their shared origin. Then he realized that he was now wearing the remolded lizard-like body of his future self. How had _this_ happened? Then it came to him.

"Ah, I think that time has been reset. Now I am the Megatron from the future meeting my past self. All those images and sounds from the portal must've been me witnessing the events of the future. Yes, I see them clearly now! The Decepticons have won the war! I now rule Cybertron! Optimus Prime and the Autobots are all but destroyed! His plan . . . no, _my_ plan worked! Now, all I have to do is get away from my past self before he gets the same idea and tries to destroy me. But, if my past self has experienced everything I had up until this point, I'd better keep the conversation going the same as it was, to avoid any paradoxes in the future."

Then he said to his counterpart the exact same thing his future-self had told him.

"I was planning this carefully. I needed you to trust me first."

"So, your goal to wipe out the Maximals by destroying the Autobots . . . ?"

". . . was a secondary goal, yes." the new Future-Megatron (who used to be the present Megatron) nodded, "In truth, I am not in command of Cybertron. The Decepticons lost the war, but I (or _we, _now_)_, survived and tried to rebel against the rule of the Maximals."

"So, you came back to this time period because . . . ?" Past-Megatron asked.

"I wanted to help put you on the right track to victory. I know, because I experienced it all, how you lost the war, because the end result of the outcome is standing right in front of you. I am outnumbered, severely cut down on help, and powerless to overtake Cybertron in my current state of what would've been your future had I not intervened here. I came back to tell you my mistakes so that when you act upon your future (And in my case, past) actions, you can do them correctly and change our destiny: To rule Cybertron and the universe!"

Elsewhere,

"Royalty! It's Inferno! Where are you?"

Inferno looked up from his com, looking as concerned as a crazy-bot could.

"Our Megatron is not responding either!" said Demolishor anxiously.

"Do you think something has happened to them?" asked Starscream.

"Who cares?" said Terrorsaur carelessly.

"How dare you!" shouted Demolishor, rushing up and throttling Terrorsaur.

"Enough!" shouted Starscream.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"Much as it pains me to admit it, we have to go and find our leaders."

"Who made you the boss?" asked Cyclonus snidely.

"I am second in command to the present-time Megatron. Move!"

With that, the three Decepticons and Predacons transformed and headed out.

Back with the Megatrons, again,

"Understand?" asked Future/Present-Megatron.

"Yes, I do." said Past-Megatron.

"Good. Just do what I told you, and we will rule the future."

Just like _his_ future-self had done, he turned and began to walk away.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" Past-Megatron called after him.

"Back to the future." he responded.

"Why?"

"To see if my plan worked and to get back to my timeline."

"But, if the future will change, then your future will no longer exist, right?"

"Um, I suppose." Future/Present-Megatron said, sounding wary.

_Here it comes._

"So, if I follow your path and go back to _my_ past when I'm in my _future_ which will be my _present_, and I tell _my_ past self about what _you_ told me, then I will become even more powerful!"

Future/Present-Megatron turned quickly.

"No! Doing it once should be enough!"

_Time to go!_

Past-Megatron turned his back on his future self, who seized the opportunity to transform and take off, knowing, because he had done it himself, exactly what his past self was about to do.

"See, I don't think so. In order for my future to improve . . ." his shoulder cannons lowered and he turned to aim at Future/Present-Megatron, ". . . yours has to . . ." then he saw that his future self was making a run for it, ". . . end? HEY!"

Past-Megatron transformed and shot into the air after his future-self. In flying lizard-mode, Future/Present Megatron dodged lasers shooting up at him from behind.

"I've got to return to the future before he kills me!" he said desperately to himself.

To hell with Starscream, Demolishor, and Cyclonus. Let them stay here forever with the past Autobots and the alternate-future Maximals. He would destroy the time portal when he arrived back on Cybertron; The Cybertron that he now ruled.

But then, one of Past-Megatron's lasers struck one of his turbines, which smoked and then failed, causing him to tumble through the air and land hard back on the ground below, reverting back to robot form. His past-self landed nearby, changing back to humanoid form as well, and aiming his shoulder cannons down at him again.

"My future has to improve. Yours has to end."

At that moment, the other Decepticons and Predacons arrived.

"They're trying to kill each other! HAHA!" shouted Cyclonus gleefully.

"Royalty! I'll save you, my Queen!" shouted Inferno, aiming at Past-Megatron.

Inferno, along with everybody else, was unaware of the events that had happened to Megatron's past, present, and future selves. He still thought that Future/Present-Megatron was the original Future-Megatron that he had served, and that the Past-Megatron was still Future/Present Megatron, who had been the original past (To the Predacons) and present (To the Decepticons) Megatron. But if Inferno blasted Past-Megatron, then Future/Present-Megatron would no longer exist. The legacy of his life, the life of Megatron, would end with Past-Megatron's death. He couldn't let that happen. He had to figure a way to escape his past self without killing him. But Inferno was already aiming at Past-Megatron.

"No! Don't destroy him!" shouted Future/Present-Megatron, firing up at Inferno in desperation.

His laser beam shot straight through Inferno. He fell out of the sky, deactivated, managing to scream "My Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" before he landed and didn't move anymore.

"Megatron juzzzzzzt killed Ant-Bot!" Waspinator said shrilly.

"ALL OF YOU! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Past-Megatron shouted up at the others.

While all that was happening, the Autobots and Maximals approached, equally unaware of the Megatron situation.

"Megatron is trying to destroy his future self!" said Prime anxiously.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Cheetor.

"Yes. If he destroys his future self, and redoes everything his future-self did, Megatron will rule the universe and become more powerful than even Tarantulas. We can't let that happen."

Since Prime was unaware that Megatron had already done that _earlier_, well, I think you get it.

"You can't do this!" Future/Present-Megatron cried, "You'll ruin us!"

"I _will _dominate the universe and no one will stop me." Past-Megatron said determinedly, "Not even me. Goodbye."

Optimus Prime transformed and ran forward.

"I _must_ stop Megatron; at _any_ cost!"

Past-Megatron's cannons went off. Future/Present-Megatron flinched, bracing for the same fate he had given _his_ future-self.

Suddenly, he was shoved aside by-

"Prime!?"

Past-Megatron's cannons impacted Prime, causing him to explode into fragments.

"Optimus!" shouted Hot Rod in horrified shock.

"Prime!" called out Optimus Primal.

Future/Present-Megatron stared at Prime's remains.

_Have I really just been saved by my mortal enemy?_

"Well, at least that shot wasn't wasted." Past-Megatron chuckled, then aimed his cannons at his future-self again, "And now, for _you_."

Suddenly, he ran at him.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Hot Rod was fuming on the sidelines.

"I'll make Megatron pay for doing that to Optimus." he gritted out angrily.

"You don't have to." said Primal significantly, his eyes focused on the two Megatrons before them, "He'll do it for us."

"I won't let you destroy us!" Future/Present-Megatron shouted.

Past-Megatron bore down on his future-self, ready to pile-drive into him. But Future/Present-Megatron, knowing the weakness of this move, due to past experience, ducked and lifted his counterpart over his head and hurled him headfirst over him to the ground.

"You're not going to destroy me." Future/Present-Megatron said triumphantly.

But then he noticed that his past-self's scream of anger and pain was still going and, strangely, growing fainter. Future/Present-Megatron turned around in confusion. Then he realized, with a thrill of horror, that he had just tossed his future self over the edge of a ravine they had been standing in front of.

_The pile-drive move! He was going to kill me by pushing me over the edge! But . . . ! _

He watched in terror as Past-Megatron slammed into the bottom of the ravine and exploded upon impact.

"NO!"

A few seconds later, Future/Present-Megatron shimmered and faded out of existence.

Like he had warned his future self before, killing his past self would result in him not existing either. Megatron's ambitions and greed had literally ended his own life.

Off to the side, the Maximals, Autobots, and remaining Decepticons and Predacons stood in shocked silence.

"Megatron?" whispered Demolishor.

"He's gone." said Starscream, trying and failing to look sad.

"So is Prime." said Mirage miserably.

"Gee, I didn't know it would happen like that." whispered Cheetor to Rattrap.

"What?" asked Hot Rod sharply.

Optimus Primal sighed.

"We knew. In the future, the legend of the late Optimus Prime was an inspiration to all of us."

"You knew that Prime would die!?" Hot Rod said angrily, rounding on Primal.

"Yes. But we couldn't interfere. Megatron had changed the future enough already."

"So what now?" asked Wheeljack, "Who takes over?"

"Well," said Primal, "from what we know, after Optimus Prime had died, one of his comrades was promoted to take his place and led the Autobots into the new age. We don't know exactly who he was before, but after he took command, his name was changed to . . . Rodimus Prime."

He looked at Hot Rod significantly, who looked taken aback.

"Wha-me?" he asked uncertainly.

"I think you'd be well suited. Prime told me himself anyway. And there's also the fact that _you_ were the one who made me the new leader after you stepped down during the great upgrade from Autobot to Maximal." said Primal, smiling.

Hot Rod was thunderstruck.

"Wow. Thanks."

Primal then turned to Demolishor, Cyclonus, Starscream, Terrorsaur, and Waspinator.

"As for you, you have two options: either you can defect and join us, or you will be put into containment for allying with Megatron. So, what will it be?"

The evil robots looked at each other uncertainly.

"Wazzzpinator not like Megatron! Wazzzpinator want to win and not get blown up!" exclaimed Waspinator.

"I guess you guys aren't that bad." muttered Demolishor.

"Megatron was stupid! Hehehehe!" said Cyclonus.

"I have seen the error of my ways." declared Starscream.

"I'd rather be a prisoner than a Maximal." spat Terrorsaur.

"Very well." said Primal, "Waspinator, welcome to the Maximals. Demolishor and Cyclonus, welcome to the Autobots. Terrorsaur, I guess you are going into custody. Starscream and Cyclonus, would you please escort Terrosaur back to a holding cell on Cybertron? The time portal is all set. We will send you back to your timeline as soon as you are done."

"Will do, boss! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Cyclonus excitedly.

He and Starscream bounded up Terrorsaur and led him away.

"And to think, I thought that we _hated_ them. Now you guys have gone and joined them!" said Terrorsaur indignantly.

"Well, better this than being locked-"

Before Cyclonus could finish defending himself, a null-ray blast from behind shot right through him. Terrorsaur stared as Cyclonus fell to the ground, smoke billowing from a hole in his chest plate.

"Rawwwk! What are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

Starscream lowered his null-ray. "_We_ are going to reform the Decepticons!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"So, the whole 'seen the error of my ways' speech was a lie?" Terrorsaur asked.

"Of course." said Starscream, "You think that, with Megatron finally gone, I was going to simper around and follow the Autobots? I finally have my chance to take over the Decepticons. Since the Autobots believe I've switched sides, I can catch them all off guard and get rid of them all. With Prime dead as well, it will be easy."

"What about me, though?" asked Terrorsaur indignantly, "I'm not going to help you take over and them go back to containment!"

"Terrorsaur, buddy, come on!" said Starscream, "Megatron was your leader too, remember? Scorponok and Inferno, a.k.a. Megatron's biggest fans, are gone too. The only one standing in the way of_ your_ leadership is that coward Waspinator! We will _both_ be leaders, don't you see? By helping me, you are helping yourself as well!"

Terrorsaur looked gleeful.

"Yeah." he said slowly, "Your right. So, what do we do first?"

Over with the good guys,

"The time portal's coordinates are almost ready." the newly promoted Rodimus Prime informed Optimus Primal, "We can go home real soon."

"To our respective timelines?"

"Yes."

"Good." said Primal, "We'll take Terrorsaur with us, since he is from our timeline."

"We've been attacked!" shouted a voice from behind them.

Turning, they saw Starscream hurrying over to them, dragging the still bound up Terrorsaur behind him.

"Starscream? What happened?" asked Primal, hurrying over.

Starscream seemed to be out of breath and looked alarmed. "Some transformer I've never seen before killed Cyclonus and tried to kill us too!"

"Um, yeah! It was . . . um . . . scary!" added Terrorsaur.

Rodimus looked slightly suspicious.

"Could you tell what faction is was?"

"No, it had no symbol faction. It just said it would be back with reinforcements."

Primal turned to Rodimus.

"Whatever this is, we need to stop it. Dinobot, stay here and guard Terrorsaur with Starscream and Rodimus. Rhinox, keep working on the time portal. The rest of you, come with me."

Primal, Wheeljack, Mirage, Cheetor, and Rattrap transformed and headed out. Dinobot snarled and aimed his sword at Terrorsaur, keeping him at bay. Starscream turned to Rhinox, whose back was to him, working on setting the proper coordinates to return them to their separate timelines.

"Okay, just this code, a tweak of this . . . and . . . done!" he announced.

He didn't notice Starscream's null-ray cannon aimed at the back of his head.

"It's all set. As soon as they get back, we can return to our-what?"

He turned as Dinobot's sword came down on Starscream's cannon just as it fired, causing the null-ray beam to fly past Rhinox. Dinobot them grabbed Starscream and thrust him around to stand next to Terrorsaur.

"Nnrgh! I thought your story sounded far-fetched." Dinobot growled, "I understand being a traitor, being one myself, but trying to kill someone with their back turned? Where is the honor in that?"

"T-Terrorsaur! Help me!" gasped Starscream, struggling in Dinobot's grip.

"Why? It was your plan. Besides, I'm all _tied up_, in case you didn't notice!" Terrorsaur snapped.

"All right! All right! What do you want then?" Starscream asked desperately.

"A duel." said Dinobot, "You against me. Hand to hand. The loser will die honorably."

"Psh. Fine." Starscream snorted, tossing his null-ray cannons to the ground, "I could take you on, no problem."

"Hey, if I take part in this fight and I win, can I go free?" asked Terrorsaur hopefully.

"_Only_ if you win." Dinobot stated.

Rhinox looked outraged. "No! We can't let them go!"

"In order for this to be a fair fight, conditions must be made. If we defeat them, they die in the battle. If they defeat us, they go free. If we were to contradict those requirements, we are no better than Megatron."

Rhinox sighed.

"Fine. But I don't like it."

Dinobot turned to Rodimus.

"You can battle Starscream instead. For a warrior with a sword like me to fight an unarmed opponent like him would be unsound. Terrorsaur and I have similar weapons."

Rodimus nodded.

"I agree."

With that, Dinobot and Rodimus turned to face Starscream and Terrorsaur, whose energy binders disappeared.

"Prepare to duel." said Dinobot.

Terrorsaur charged forward, raising his wing-blades. Dinobot blocked Terrorsaur's first swing with his sword, then used his rotating blade weapon to knock Terrorsaur's other blade out of his hand. Terrorsaur drew back, holding his remaining blade in both is hands, while Dinobot swung his sword around gracefully, preparing to swing again.

Next to them, Rodimus and Starscream were punching, kicking, and maneuvering around each other, seemingly equal in strength.

Rhinox stood in the background, feeling uneasy about giving those two the chance to escape.

A little ways over, Primal and the others returned in time to witness the fights begin.

"Rhinox, what's happening?" asked Primal.

"Oh, just a fight of honor to the death, that's all." said Rhinox, sounding irritable, "Dinobot's idea."

As that was happening, Dinobot decided to transform to beast mode, becoming a smaller version of Megatron's lizard mode which, according to Rhinox, had been called a 'raptor'. Terrorsaur also transformed into his 'flying lizard' mode and dive-bombed Dinobot. But Dinobot leapt into the air and rammed into Terrorsaur, slamming him back to the ground on his back. Changing back to robot forms, Dinobot raised his sword over Terrorsaur.

"For once, you were a worthy adversary and fought well."

"Eat slag!" spat Terrorsaur in response.

Dinobot's sword came down and stabbed through Terrorsaur's chest. He gave a high-pitched squawk of pain, then fell back, dead. Dinobot stood up and wrenched his sword out of Terrorsaur.

"It is done."

Then Rodimus flew into him and knocked him backward. Starscream had tossed Rodimus right at him.

"Not quite yet." he said as he approached the two of them on the ground, picking up his null-ray cannons as he went.

"Whoa. That's just low." remarked Cheetor in disgust.

Starscream aimed his null-rays at the two fallen warriors.

"I'm a Decepticon. I don't play by the rules."

"But you do need ammo." Rodimus added.

Starscream's cannons activated, then sputtered and hissed.

"What the-?" Starscream said incredulously.

"Part of the relinquishing of weapons was that they were to be emptied in case anyone decided to attempt to cheat." Rodimus said satisfactorily, getting back to his feet with Dinobot.

"But . . . !" sputtered Starscream.

Rodimus turned to Dinobot.

"Dinobot, if I could borrow your sword?"

"Wait! Can't we do this over? I promise I won't cheat next time!" Starscream said desperately.

Rodimus raised Dinobot's sword.

"Sorry, Screamer, you had your chance. There are no resets in honorable duels."

"NOOOOOOO-ARRRGGHHHH!"

Starscream screamed as Dinobot's sword impaled his armor. Then he fell back limply to the ground and smoldered, not moving.

"Yeah, see, that right there is why I switched." said Demolishor significantly to Waspinator.

"Well done." Dinobot said to Rodimus.

"Thanks. Here's your sword back." said Rodimus, handing the sword back.

"O-kay, so, are we done now?" asked Primal loudly.

"I'd say so."

"Good. Rhinox?"

"The portal's settings are calibrated." Rhinox confirmed.

"Then let's go home."

Primal turned to Rodimus.

"Thanks for all your help." he said, holding out his hand to the Autobot leader.

"Yeah. Yours too." Rodimus replied, shaking hands with the Maximal commander.

Cheetor and Mirage approached each other, also shaking hands.

"I'll look you up in the archives when I get back." Cheetor promised.

"That'd be neat. Too bad I won't know until it happens to me anyway." Mirage said regretfully.

Rhinox and Wheeljack did the same.

"It's a shame we live in different timelines. We could've done some amazing work together." Wheeljack said wistfully.

"I don't doubt it." said Rhinox.

Dinobot held out his hand to Rodimus, but didn't say anything.

"Good luck." Rodimus said.

Dinobot merely nodded. But it looked as though he was on the verge of saying something . . .

The moment was ruined by Rattrap, who shouted, "Come on! Enough squishy goodbyes! Let's get outta here already!"

Behind him, Demolishor, looking relieved said "_Thank_ you!"

Primal turned to Waspinator.

"So, do you want your new faction symbol when we get to Cybertron?" he asked kindly.

"No." Waspinator declared, "Wazzzpinator not joining Maximalzzzz or Predaconzzzz! Wazzzpinator retiring! Wazzpinator want peace!"

"If that is your decision, I accept." said Primal, "You don't bother us, and we won't bother you."

"Good! But . . . Wazzzpinator still needzzz a ride home." he admitted embarrassedly.

Primal led him toward the others, waiting for them.

"I know. Come on."

Optimus Primal turned back to face the Autobots, standing with his comrades.

"Good luck, Rodimus Prime!" he called.

Then he, Rattrap, Cheetor, Rhinox, Dinobot, and Waspinator vanished into the portal, back to the future.

Rodimus saluted their departure, then turned to the last Decepticon.

"You coming with us, Demolishor?"

Demolishor shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm not stay _here_. But . . . I can't see myself fighting for peace. And with Megatron gone, the Decepticons are doomed anyway, so . . . I'm just gonna retire like the bug-guy."

Rodimus nodded.

"Alright then. Wheeljack, reset the coordinates for our timeline."

"But Megatron wasn't dead in the future before all of this happened." said Mirage suddenly, "So, does this mean that when we go back, we won't have to fight anymore?"

"I doubt it." said Rodimus, "We didn't get rid of the entire Decepticon organization. Just it's leader."

"How different are things going to be now, without Megatron alive to see the future like before?" Mirage asked.

"If anything, it will be better." said Wheeljack, "Not as much fighting or casualties. But, then again, maybe, like Demolishor said, the remaining Decepticons will not go on without Megatron."

"Well, we won't know for sure until we get back there anyway." said Rodimus.

"Done! Let's go!" said Wheeljack at last.

Rodimus Prime, Mirage, Wheeljack, and Demolishor vanished into the portal, reappearing on Cybertron.

"And for good measure . . ." Demolishor turned and fired his quadruple shoulder missiles at the entry to the portal, blasting it into pieces. "Now no one can go back or forward in time again." he said determinedly.

He and the others took the time to observe Cybertron. It looked pristine and well cared for, as though there was no war.

"Wow." murmured Mirage.

"It looks . . . peaceful." said Wheeljack in awe.

Rodimus Prime watched as the others walked forward into what he was sure was the foretold golden age of Cybertron.

"Yes . . ." he looked up into the sky above him and smiled.

"We did it, Optimus."

The End


End file.
